The Worst Trainer!
by Kezzstar
Summary: Gen 2 story. Hoshi is the daughter of a Pokémon Master, so surely she'll be a brilliant Trainer too...right?
1. Meet Hoshi

**Thank you for reading "The Worst Trainer"! This is a Gen 2 story, so no Gen 3 or later Pokémon will be in it. Also, I've taken the liberty of making it thirteen when you get your first Pokémon. Pokémon Silver is my favourite Pokémon game, and I've never liked the idea of Poké Balls, so that's how this fic was born. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"HOSHI! It's six o'clock in the morning! You have THREE HOURS until it's time to go and visit Professor Elm!" Hoshi's mother Ellora groaned as she shuffled towards the coffee pot.

"But Momma, I'm so excited! Today is the day I finally get a Chikorita!" Hoshi jumped excitedly from one foot to the other. Her backpack was packed, her PokéGear was charged, she was wearing her favourite clothes and she was finally thirteen and allowed to go on her Pokémon Journey. Hoshi was small for her age – she had short cropped blonde hair and wicked blue eyes, a small upturned nose, thick, bushy eyebrows, a pouty, full-lipped mouth and a round face. She wasn't particularly strong, and Ellora worried quite a bit about her. Her father, Michael, was a farmer. He was taking her for the long trip down the mountain from their little farm on Route 45 near Blackthorn City to New Bark Town. Well, it would've been long except for Michael's Skarmory named Mudder. Mudder had once been a sky-racer back when Michael had been on his Pokémon Journey, and could easily make it to New Bark Town in less than twenty minutes.

"Well go help your father and Max finish the plowing. The sooner that's done the sooner you can be on your way." Ellora rubbed her eyes. No matter how long she'd been living on the farm, she just couldn't deal with early mornings. Growing up as a belle in Saffron City far away in Kanto had spoiled Ellora somewhat.

"Okay Momma!" Hoshi bolted outside, pulling on some hardy boots over her immaculate shoes and wrapping a smock around her clean clothes before heading out to the fields. Ellora smirked. She might have her fathers passion and energy, but the young Hoshi was definitely Elloras daughter.

Ellora turned to her beloved pet and best friend, Lila, the beautiful Ninetales. Beside her was Michaels Ninetales, Malcolm. "I suppose you two want feeding." Ellora frowned at their expectant faces.

Meanwhile, Hoshi had found her father Michael with his loyal Meganium Max. With them was the powerful Nidoking named Monster. Monster was an accurate name, as in his heyday he'd mercilessly destroyed many opponents. Hoshi had never feared the big Nidoking however, and he had always been so gentle with the girl that his trainer and his wife had been completely shocked.

"Papa! I'm here to help!" Hoshi bounced over, careful not to disturb the newly ploughed land. Her father farmed Berries, and the farm was exceptionally profitable.

Michael looked over at his daughter. "Max, Monster, you guys keep going, I need to talk to Hoshi."

The two Pokémon nodded and continued working the land. Michael smiled. "They're both so loyal. I can still remember the first time we met. Max was given to me by my father, whose first Pokémon was also Chikorita. I met Monster when he was a baby Nidoran whose mother had abandoned him. He was so tiny, now look at him!"

He turned to his daughter. "One day, the farm will be yours. Whether you come back and run it yourself or rent it out, this is your legacy. It's why you're setting out on your Pokémon Journey. The Pokémon friends you make will remain with you for life, and will help you make this farm a success or a failure. Choose strong, dependable Pokémon, but also choose ones who are friendly, loyal and who you love."

"Yes Papa." Hoshi looked up at her father with utmost respect. Her father was a Pokémon Master, the first Pokémon Master in the history of the family.

"But most important of all, you must NEVER allow anyone to tell you how your Journey should go or what Pokémon you should catch. Your life is your own, and while it's good practise to listen to advice, ultimately YOU have to make the decisions for yourself. That includes living with the consequences of those choices." Michael grinned at her. "But I know that you'll make the best choices, because you're a pretty special kid."

Hoshi beamed proudly. "Thank you Papa! I promise I'm going to be a good Trainer, whose Pokémon are happy and healthy!"

"That's the way kiddo!" Michael thumped her back. "Now go help Max, this field isn't going to plough itself!"

"Yes Papa!" Hoshi ran over to the big Grass Pokémon, who headbutted her gently. "I'm going to get a baby Chikorita and I'm going to raise it to be an amazing Meganium just like you are Max!" She told the Pokémon as it began to run its Vines into the ground, loosening the soil ready to be planted.

"MEGA!" Max licked the little girl he had watched grow up, making her giggle.

They spent the morning working the land, and Hoshi took the time to soak in the smell of the earth, the sight of the mountains around them, the feeling of being on the farm, because she knew it would be a long time before she headed back home again. When her watch ticked 8am, she ran back to the house and got cleaned up before grabbing her things impatiently.

"Skarrrr arrrrrrrr!" Mudder grumbled as he was awoken from his sleep. "Skarrrrmory!"

"Mudder, you remember! I'm getting my first Pokémon today!" Hoshi cried in glee. The Skarmory still glowered at her as she hooked up the basket to him. Mudder had always been Michaels grumpiest Pokémon!

"You all set? Have you got plenty of food with you?" Ellora fussed over her daughter one last time. "Do you have plenty of Potions? Full Heals? Take some Berries too, and I made you a fresh bottle of Aprijuice."

"Thanks Momma." Hoshi kissed her mothers cheek. "When Malcolm and Lila have Eggs I want a Vulpix, okay? Make sure you save me a pup!"

"We will sweetheart." Ellora smiled. "Take care!"

Hoshi sat in the bottom of the basket while her father rode on Mudders back. She watched as her home disappeared from view, and grinned as she saw the outskirts of New Bark Town.

Even though there was still plenty of time until the Pokémon were handed out, there was still a small crowd of thirteen year olds. Hoshi didn't even wait for Mudder to land before she jumped from the basket and ran up to the crowd.

"Is that Michael the Pokémon Master from a few years ago?!"

"That's him! I recognise his Skarmory!"

"That must be his daughter Hoshi!"

"She looks like a frail little thing, but she has her fathers eyes!"

Hoshi strode confidently amongst the people, chatting away while her father tried to placate Mudder. Hoshi soon found herself talking to a girl who was quite a bit bigger than her, but seemed so much smaller.

"My name is Jane. My family moved here from Kanto a few weeks ago." The girl said shyly.

"My mother is from Saffron City." Hoshi grinned. "I'm here with my Dad, he's an ex-Pokémon Master."

"My brother Bentang is the current Pokémon Master." Jane said with a hint of bitterness. "He's the ugly brute over there talking to your Dad. He just turned 19 but he's still so immature!"

Hoshi looked over. Her jaw dropped. Bentang was far from ugly to her! Both he and his sister had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. They were also both very muscular, but while Janes features were soft and very pretty Bentang was like a Granbull – short, stocky and stubborn. He had several scars on his face and his Charizard was growling at Mudder, who looked completely unfazed.

"That Charizard is going to cop it if it's not careful, Mudder is temperamental at the best of times." Hoshi grinned, thinking of all the times that she'd gotten on the wrong side of the Steel Pokémon.

"You ready Hoshi? They're about to start!" Michael noticed his daughter watching and waved over to her. Hoshi grinned and ran over to hug him.

"Have you met Bentang? You might want to get on his good side, in case you ever get into any trouble." Michael teased.

"Hi kiddo." Bentang smiled. He might have looked stubborn, but anyone who knew Bentang would tell you that he was the friendliest, most loveable guy around.

"Hi!" Hoshi smiled. "I plan to get into as much trouble as possible!"

"That's the spirit!" Bentang high-fived her while her father laughed.

Suddenly the doors to the large laboratory opened. Hoshi felt her heart stop for at least three beats before it sped up to light speed. This was it. Her time was now.

"Jane!" A voice from inside the laboratory called out.

Jane sighed, and headed inside the lab. After about ten minutes she emerged looking unfazed.

"I picked Totadile." She smiled at Hoshi.

"That's so cool!" Bentang ruffled his sisters hair. "I remember getting a Charmander. You'll be able to beat me no problems!"

"Hoshi!" Hoshi heard her name called. Swallowing hard, she hugged her father tightly before running towards the lab.

"Hello there! You look excited." A kindly older man smiled at her. "I am Professor Elm, and if you come this way, we'll get you your first Pokémon!"

"I want a Chikorita!" Hoshi bounced happily beside the Professor as they headed down a long corridor towards a large room filled with young starter Pokémon.

"You've thought about this long and hard haven't you?" Professor Elm laughed. "Here are all our Chikoritas. Choose wisely!"

Hoshi looked at the small group of Pokémon. They were all various shades of light green, some were bigger, some were smaller. Some had bigger leaves on their heads, some had smaller ones. Some were loud and others were quiet.

One however was clearly out to get chosen. He was the smallest one of the bunch by far, but he immediately ran over to Hoshi, slamming the other Chikoritas out of his way.

"Oh no! That one has been causing trouble all morning!" Professor Elm groaned as the little Chikorita quickly used Razor Leaf against one of his fellows, who had tried to stop the smaller Pokémon from getting to close to Hoshi.

"I'll take him!" Hoshi said immediately.

"Excuse me?" Professor Elm looked dumbstruck.

"He's little and he's trouble, so he's just like me, aren't you little fella?" Hoshi picked up the tiny Chikorita. "I shall dub thee Sonic!"

"CHIKA!" The Pokémon squealed in pure delight, before poking his tongue out at the other Chikoritas.

"Here are your Poké Balls and PokéDex, which includes your trainer registration. Good luck!" The Professor then took Sonic and put him in a Poké Ball. Hoshi frowned, but thanked the Professor and headed outside.

"Did you get your Chikorita?" Michael asked.

"Sure did!" Hoshi whipped out the Poké Ball containing her new best friend. "Out you come Sonic, and you're not going back in that ball again!"

"CHIKORITA!" Sonic cried as it leapt from the Poké Ball.

"I don't believe my friends should be trapped inside tiny little cages." Hoshi said firmly as her father tried not to laugh.

"You'll learn when you have a huge Steelix to cart around." Bentang laughed. "What a tiny little Pokémon!"

"So?" Hoshi fired up. Seeing his new Trainer was fired up, Sonic also flared his temper, ready to prove himself.

"Yikes!" Bentang threw up his hands defensively. "What a spitfire!"

"That'd be my fault." Michael looked sheepish, thinking of his own snap temper.

"See Jane? Hoshi's not embarrassed about her Pokémon, now show us your Totadile!" Bentang tried to coax his sister into showing him her new Pokémon.

"No thanks." Jane scowled. "I'm heading off. See you!"

She ran off towards Route 29, leaving everyone looking bewildered.

"Oh well, that's Jane for you. I'm heading back to Cherrygrove City myself, would you like a lift Hoshi?" Bentang asked.

"S-sure!" Hoshi stammered. Michael smiled at her.

"So this is where I leave you. Be good, be safe, have fun." His eyes began to well up with tears. "And don't forget your Momma and Papa love you, no matter what."

"I love you too Papa!" Hoshi also began to tear up. She hugged her father tightly. As he let her go he released all of his other Pokémon from their Poké Balls.

Max the Meganium. Mudder the Skarmory. Monster the Nidoking. Malcolm the Ninetails. Mox the Seaking and Medler the Raichu. They had been there for her for her entire life.

"I'm gonna miss you all so much!" Hoshi burst into tears, scaring the little Chikorita next to her.

"Chi?" Sonic raised an eyebrow. He didn't have time for this crying, it was time to adventure!

"You're right." Hoshi wiped her tears away. "It's time to go."

With one last hug from her father, Hoshi climbed onto Charizards back with Bentang.

Her Pokémon Journey had begun!


	2. Disaster in Violet City!

**Against my better judgement I'm going to continue this fic - however the first sign of any drama in the reviews section and I'll delete it and go back to hiding in the Wrestling section.**

* * *

Hoshi held Bentangs waist tightly as they flew over Route 29. Sonic was sitting down the front of her jacket, peering down at the scenery below.

Soon, they landed in Cherrygrove City, where Bentang left her.

"Don't worry about my sister. She's moody, but she's a good kid, honest. You two will probably become best friends. Good luck!" Bentang returned his Charizard to it's Poké Ball before heading inside his house.

Hoshi grinned. Now her adventure had REALLY begun! Stopping only to check out the Pokémon Centre and the Poké Mart, she rushed to Route 30.

"Are you ready Sonic? We're gonna be running into WILD Pokémon! Be on your guard!" Hoshi ran into the long grass, ready for anything.

"Chika chikorita!" Sonic was BORN ready!

"But first, some mood music!"

Sonic looked horrified as his Trainer pulled out her PokéGear and loaded Spotify. He immediately faceplanted when sounds of Ushers "Yeah!" came out of the device and his Trainer started dancing. What sort of lunatic had he been paired with?!

"C'mon Sonic!" Hoshi happily bopped along the path. Sonic followed reluctantly. Soon, they bumped into a rather irate Rattatta. Sonic leapt in front of his Trainer, ready to defend against anything!

"Alright! Sonic, you already seem to know Razor Leaf, go get it!" Hoshi commanded. Sonic grinned.

"CHIKA CHIKA!" The razor-sharp leaves shot towards the Rattatta, which dodged and bolted towards the Chikorita.

"Excellent! Dodge and Tackle!" Hoshi cried. Sonic side-stepped the Rat Pokémon, forcing it off-balance before slamming it with a Tackle.

"Hey! Come back! You can join my team...?" Hoshi cried as the Rattatta bolted away. "Awww."

"Chika chikorita." Sonic shrugged. He'd won, that's all that mattered, right?

"Oh well. C'mon Sonic, we're gonna fight some battles and make some new friends!" Hoshi called out to her Pokémon. The tiny Chikorita ran along after her as she ran along up towards Violet City (poor music choices blasting out loudly from her Poké Gear).

Along the way, they came across a cave. It was pitch-black dark inside and neither Hoshi nor Sonic particularly wanted to enter it.

"So this is Dark Cave huh?" Hoshi poked her head inside. "Hello?"

Her voice echoed around, scaring both her and her Pokémon.

"Yeah, no." Hoshi stepped back out again.

"Chi-ka." Sonic agreed.

They were about to walk off when a round creature flew out and smacked Hoshi fair between the shoulder blades.

"GEODUDE!" The creature turned back and yelled at the cave. Several loud cries were heard, before silence.

"That...that's a Geodude?" Hoshi looked at the little grey Pokémon. She could see the resemblance, but this one was definitely older, a lot of the rough edges had come off him and he was rounder than the average Geodude. Hoshi giggled. "Looks more like a grey Voltorb with arms!"

"GEO GEODUDE!" The Geodude roared furiously at Hoshi, who leapt back.

"Wow, aren't you snarky?" Hoshi frowned.

"Chika!" Sonic agreed. He flew at the Geodude, who dodged easily.

"Try Razor Leaf Sonic, you have the type advantage!" Hoshi cried.

"CHI KA!" The Chikorita cried, razor-sharp leaves flying towards the Rock-type Pokémon. The Geodude dodged again, before sending rocks flying back at the little Leaf-Pokémon.

"Sonic!" Hoshi cried as Sonic was battered by the rocks. The little Pokémon tried to shake it off, but the attack had been too strong.

"Geodude." The Geodude rolled off in a huff. Hoshi scowled after him.

"Hmph, well I didn't think much of THAT Geodude! Are you okay Sonic?" Hoshi knelt down beside the small Chikorita.

"Chika. Chikorita." Sonic got up shakily. Hoshi picked the little Pokémon up and walked the rest of the way to Violet City.

–

After spending the night at the Pokémon Centre, Hoshi and Sonic decided to spend a day looking around the small but vibrant city around them. First was the Pokémon School, which Hoshi found exceptionally boring (hello! Daughter of a past Pokémon Master!). Then there was Sprout Tower, which Sonic found exceptionally boring (those silly Pokémon were too easy to beat!).

Then, there was Violet City Gym. Suffice to say, this ended in disaster.

"C'mon Sonic, let's go the Gym next and get our first Badge!" Hoshi marched towards the Gym, people turning and staring at her.

"Chikorita!" Sonic ran along beside her, making people frown. Why wasn't that Pokémon it it's Poké Ball?

Marching up to the Gym, Hoshi flung the door open and grinned.

"Where's the Gym Leader? I'm ready for my Badge!" Hoshi announced.

The Trainers in the Gym looked weirdly at her.

"Faulkner's not here today, but I doubt you could take him on anyway. Not with that pathetic Grass-type by your side. Why isn't it in its Poké Ball?" A tall, lanky Trainer scowled at her.

"I don't believe in confining my friends to tiny little Balls thank you!" Hoshi scowled back. Sonic smiled at her.

"Hmph. A little upstart." The Trainer looked down at her, infuriating her.

"I'll have you know my father is a former Pokémon Master!" Hoshi fired back, making the Trainer laugh.

"Oh, your Daddy is a Master huh? Well why don't you get him to come and fight for you?" The Trainer jeered, as his friends roared with laughter.

Hoshi went bright red.

"Go on Sonic! Show them your stuff!" She commanded. With a loud "CHIKA!" Sonic charged into battle.

"Oh puh-lease." The Trainer sneered. "Out you go Hoothoot!"

A tiny owl Pokémon appeared from a Poké Ball in a bright flash of light.

"Sonic! Tackle!" Hoshi commanded.

"CHIIIIIIIIIIIIII-KA!" Sonic charged at the Hoothoot.

"Peck, Hoothoot!" The Trainer commanded. The Hoothoot smirked and flew at Sonic.

"Sonic! Look out!" Hoshi realised her mistake too late. Grass-types were weak to Flying-types!

Sonic tried to dodge, but the Peck attack hit its mark. Sonic skidded back into Hoshis feet, an open wound on his shoulder.

"Chi...chika..." Sonic tried to get up.

"Hoothoot! GUST!" The Trainer laughed. Hoshi grabbed Sonic as the pair were blown back out of the Gym and onto the street.

–

"Well it could have gone worse." Hoshi tried to reason with the irate Chikorita the next day.

"Chika." Sonic flopped down at her feet.

The pair were sitting back on Route 31 under an Apricorn tree, both sulking badly. The horrors of the previous day still rankled.

"Oh well, we can train to become strong enough to beat them! Whatta ya say Sonic?" Hoshi leapt up, suddenly full of energy.

"Chika!" Sonic bounced up happily.

Suddenly they heard a shuffling behind them. Hoshi spun around, and inspected the tall grass behind them.

"It's that Geodude again!" She groaned. The Geodude in question was happily feasting on fallen Apricorns. He scowled as he saw Hoshi and Sonic.

"Those look nice." Hoshi ventured. The Geodude looked at her suspiciously. Then slowly, it offered her one of the Apricorns.

"Thanks!" Hoshi smiled. She cracked the shell of the Apricorn and enjoyed the sweet fruit within. "Have some Sonic!"

Sonic nibbled the Apricorn from her fingers, before turning up his face in disgust.

"So, are you an old Geodude?" Hoshi asked as she shelled another Apricorn and shared it with the Rock-type Pokémon.

"Dude." The Geodude shook his head.

"A lot of fights then?"

"Geodude." He nodded miserably.

Hoshi looked at the Pokémon, confused. "Why? Don't your friends protect you?"

The Geodude looked away sadly, and made to run off when Hoshi stopped him.

"Wait, why don't you join us? We can be your friends and you can help us beat the Gym!" Hoshi suddenly had an idea. "I'll name you Edward!"

"Geodude!" The Geodude looked surprised.

"You obviously want to be friends, otherwise you wouldn't have shared with us. Come on Eddie, please?" Hoshi held up a Poké Ball. "I won't make you live inside the Poké Ball, honest."

"Chikorita!" Sonic nodded eagerly.

Edward looked at the pair.

"GEODUDE!" He nodded happily. Hoshi threw the Poké Ball, and that is how Edward joined them on their quest.

–

Hoshi, Sonic and Edward strode boldly back into the Violet City Gym. Actually, Hoshi and Sonic strode boldly in, Edward meandered in quietly after them.

"You again?" The lanky Trainer glared at her. "Didn't I teach you and your Chikorita a lesson already?"

"Yes, you did, and I'm here to show that I paid attention!" Hoshi fired back. "I have a new friend who's going to show you what's what!"

"That Geodude?" The Trainer asked, as Edward took stock of his surroundings. The Geodude seemed to be planning something.

"This is my buddy Edward, and he's one tough customer!" Hoshi cried.

"Hoothoot, deal with them while I finish my sandwich." The Trainer lazily threw the Poké Ball that held his Hoothoot.

"Hoooooooo!" The Hoothoot cried.

"Get him Edward!" Hoshi cried.

"GEODUDE!" Edward cried as the Hoothoot blasted them with a powerful Gust. Sonic flew back into Hoshis arms, but the sturdy Geodude was able to withstand the attack. Hoshi gritted her teeth.

The Hoothoot swooped at Edward, who dodged expertly. The Trainer groaned, and got up to restore some control to the situation.

"Hoothoot! Mudslap!" The Trainer commanded.

"What the-?!" Hoshi was stunned. The Hoothoot slammed mud into Edwards face, blinding the Rock-type Pokémon!

"Now Gust again!" The Trainer commanded.

Hoshi and Sonic were sent flying out of the Gym again. As Hoshi picked herself up, Edward followed, flying into Hoshis face!

"Ugh...I don't think I'm a very good Trainer..." Hoshi groaned, lying on the ground outside the Gym.

Neither Pokémon was in a position to disagree.


	3. New Friends and Discoveries

"Just because we don't have any Gym badges, doesn't mean we can't see the sights and explore the world, right guys?" Hoshi marched towards Route 32, Sonic and Edward at her heels. They'd spent a few more days in Violet City, before Hoshi had decided to come back later and deal with the Gym. No one said she had to do things in a specific order, right?

"Chi! Chi!" Sonic agreed.

"Duuuude..." Edward looked doubtful, but he was willing to go along with the others.

"What's the matter Eddie?" Hoshi knelt down to the Geodudes level. "You've never been this way before, have you?"

"Dude, dude." Edward shook his head.

"All your life has been spent at Dark Cave." Hoshi mused. "This is a whole new world for you."

"Dude! Geodude!" Edward nodded excitedly.

"You looking forward to seeing the world?" Hoshi patted the rocky head. Edward took one last look back towards Violet City.

"Chi! Chikorita!" Sonic nudged his fellow Pokémon. Edward looked at the Grass-type and nodded.

"Geodude!" He raised his stony fist to the sky.

"Okay then team! Let's get going!" Hoshi led the pair out of the city and towards their next adventures.

–

The trio walked south for two days, past some woodland areas before seeing the farms. This cheered up Hoshi quite a bit.

"I grew up on a Berry farm!" She told her two Pokémon. "Gosh it's nice to smell all the nice farmy smells again!"

"Chika chika!" Sonic agreed, sniffing a fence. The Miltank on the other side of the fence smiled, and Sonic smiled back.

"Geodude!" Edward continued to press on, oblivious to the beauty of the surrounding farmland.

"I think he's still upset about leaving Violet City." Hoshi whispered to Sonic.

"Chi. Chi." Sonic nodded.

That night they stopped at a small inn that backed onto a Mareep farm. Hoshi loved it – on the farm back home, once a year before planting her father had allowed a neighbouring Mareep farm to use the land. The Mareep ate all the old Berry plants and left fertiliser for the next season, so Hoshi had a very soft spot in her heart for the fluffy Pokémon.

"This food is really nice Miss Mary." Hoshi said as she had her third helping of curry and rice.

"Thank you Hoshi, it's not often we have the daughter of a Pokémon Master stay with us." Mary, the owner of the farm, smiled as she cleared away the dirty plates. "I bet you're going to be just as good as your father!"

Hoshi blushed, thinking of her failure at the Violet City Gym. "I do things my own way." She said finally.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang outside.

"Oh no, not again!" Mary rushed outside. Hoshi, Sonic and Edward followed. Outside, they saw a large Mareep trying to take on as much Electricity as possible!

"Bad Mareep!" Mary scolded it. The Mareep glared at her, before discharging some of its power. "This Mareep has been trouble for a long time. It keeps wanting to evolve."

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" The Mareep snapped, furious.

Suddenly, Edward attacked the Mareep! "GEODUDE, DUDE, DUDE!" He brought his powerful stone fist down on the Mareeps head!

"EDWARD NO!" Hoshi cried.

The Mareep was furious! "MAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Mareep used Thunderbolt on Edward. Edward glared at the Mareep, the attack had no effect!

"Dude, dude, dude, GEODUDE!" Edward roared angrily.

"MEEEEEEEEEEP! Meeeep meeeeeeeep mareep!" The Mareep fired back.

"CHILL!" Hoshi roared. "Or Sonic will Vine Whip both of you!"

"Chikorita!" Sonic agreed.

The Rock-type Pokémon and the Electric-type Pokémon continued to glare at each other.

"Maybe it's time for bed." Mary suggested.

The trio headed to bed while Mary herded the Mareep back to its pen. Hoshi turned to Edward.

"Were you kicked out of Dark Cave...because you don't want to evolve?" She asked.

"Geodude." Edward replied flatly.

"Chika." Sonic nuzzled up to its fellow Pokémon. "Chikorita."

"Geodude." Edward sighed.

Hoshi watched as the two Pokémon curled up together and fell asleep. There was so much she didn't know about Pokémon...about her two best friends.

–

"Oh NO!"

The trio woke to Marys cries the next morning. Hoshi quickly got dressed and they rushed downstairs to see what the commotion was.

"Flaaffy!" They were startled by a Flaaffy jumping out at them!

"What a spark you are!" Hoshi tried to joke.

"Oh dear." Mary sighed. "Mareep wasn't anywhere NEAR ready to evolve, and now it's gone and evolved itself!"

"Flaaffy." The Flaaffy looked proud of itself.

"What do you mean, not ready?" Hoshi asked.

"Pokémon evolve in two ways – age and experience. Since our Mareep aren't battling Mareep, they usually only evolve with age." Mary explained. "This Pokémon however kept getting into fights."

The Flaaffy strutted towards the breakfast table and helped itself to some toast.

"Cheeky." Hoshi giggled.

"What do I do now?" Mary groaned. "I can't keep it here, it will cause too much trouble."

"Sparx can come with us!" Hoshi decided.

"DUDE?!"

"CHIKA?!"

"Flaaa?"

"You'd take Flaaffy off my hands?" Mary asked sceptically. "You can barely manage your Geodude."

"We'll make it work, right Sparx?" Hoshi held out her hand to the pink Pokémon.

"Flaaa!" The newly-christened Sparx agreed, putting his paw into his new Trainers hand.

Of course, Hoshi got a rather nasty shock out of it.

"Lord help us all." Mary sighed.

–

After lunch, the four friends headed off from Marys farm. Hoshi was excited – she had heard you could see the sea from Route 32, and she hadn't seen much of the sea before.

"To be fair, it's more of a bay than the actual ocean." Hoshi told Sonic as the strolled along.

Meanwhile, Edward and Sparx were at war. They marched on ahead, both of them trying to take the lead from each other. The pair obviously didn't get along, but Hoshi wasn't worried – they'd become friends in their own time.

"My, someone looks to be having trouble with their Pokémon."

Hoshi jumped. "Who – what – where?!" She looked around.

"Up here!"

The four looked up. Above them was Bentang, riding on his Charizard. "Your Flaaffy and your Geodude don't seem to get along. I'd separate them into their Poké Balls if I were you." He landed.

"I don't believe in confining my friends to tiny little cages unless it's absolutely necessary." Hoshi turned bright red. "They can figure it out."

"You're their TRAINER." Bentang pointed out. "You're supposed to TRAIN them. That means confining them to Poké Balls if necessary."

"Who asked you anyway?" Hoshi snapped.

"If those Pokémon hurt someone because you can't control them, you're going to be in a world of trouble. Get your act together kid." Bentang warned her.

Hoshi was furious. Sparx and Edward stopped quarrelling and returned to her side.

"See?" Hoshi poked her tongue out.

"Hmph." Bentang folded his arms. "I'm off to Azalea Town, it looks like there's trouble there. I suggest you avoid the area."

The Charizard took off, leaving Hoshi steaming.

"Chi-ko-ri-ta." Sonic looked offended. Hoshi sighed, and bent down to talk to Sparx and Edward.

"I'm willing to let you guys sort it out yourselves, but can you at least behave when there are other humans around? I don't want to get you guys in trouble." She asked.

The pair glared at each other, before begrudgingly agreeing to their Trainers request. Hoshi sighed again.

"Let's camp here tonight, okay?" She suggested. The three Pokémon agreed, and helped the Trainer set up the tent and start a small fire to cook with.

–

Hoshi watched the sun sink beneath the trees as the night settled in. Sonic was already fast asleep next to the tent, while Edward and Sparx curled up on opposite sides of the fire, glaring at each other.

Hoshi sighed, and leaned back against the log she was sitting next to. Being a Pokémon Trainer was HARD. She had seen many of the other thirteen year olds who had gotten their first Pokémon on the same day she had while she was in Violet City – and all of them now had their first Badge. What was she doing wrong?


	4. Hoshis Story and Union Cave

**Sorry this took so long, 2019 hasn't been good to me health-wise. Also thank you to Team Ion for your review!**

* * *

Hoshi woke up the next morning still feeling a bit sore and sorry for herself, not made any better by breakfast being sent flying by Sparx trying to attack Edward. Being a Pokémon Trainer was impossible!

Finally, with a bit of food in them, the four of them headed back to Route 32 and on their way to Azalea Town. It was mid-morning when they finally saw the sea, and the excitement was enough to put a hold to any quarrels they might have had.

"Flaaa! Flaaaaaaaaaa!" Sparx sighed with contentment.

"Chika." Sonic nodded in agreement.

Edward looked at some of the sandstone rocks that had formed by the water. He carefully ate one. "DUDE!" He started chowing down.

The others laughed. Hoshi and Sonic splashed in the water while Sparx made sandcastles and Edward continued to eat. For a while, Hoshi could forget about how badly her Pokémon journey had started. So what if she didn't take the same path others took? It was HER journey! Her Pokémon were healthy and relatively happy, even if they didn't always get along.

"Oh look. It's you."

Hoshi froze mid-splash. She slowly turned towards the voice.

_Great. First the big brother now the little sister._ Hoshi thought as she saw Jane standing near the shore. She gritted her teeth into a smile. "Hi Jane! Come on down! The water's fine!"

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Why aren't those Pokémon in their Poké Balls?" She asked.

"Not this again." Hoshi groaned. "I've just had this exact same argument with your brother, I really don't feel like rehashing it."

Jane looked at the other girl. "My brother can be annoying. He thinks he knows everything. He's such a JERK!"

Hoshi blinked. Jane went red, she hadn't meant to have an outburst like that.

"I thought having a sibling would be cool...?" Hoshi ventured. Being an only child, Hoshi had often wanted a little brother or sister.

"It isn't. Especially when he's the Pokémon Champion of the world." Jane spat bitterly.

Hoshi had no idea how to react. "Would you like something to eat?" She tried. "I'm about to call this lot in to lunch."

Jane looked taken aback. "S-sure, I guess." She shrugged.

Hoshi smiled at her. "I can cook, I promise."

Hoshi was true to her word. Her mother had always impressed upon her the importance of being able to cook well, and always make meals pleasant.

"Okay you three! Wash up for lunch!" She called out to her Pokémon after she had put the finishing touches to the fried rice she had made.

Sonic shook himself off, while Edward and Sparx dusted themselves, and all three made their way to the food.

"Oh no you don't." Hoshi stopped them. "We have guests for lunch. There's a spring over there, now clean up properly!"

The three Pokémon gaped at her.

"NOW." She pointed to the spring. Begrudgingly, the three Pokémon went and cleaned up for lunch.

Jane watched the little interaction, curious. Hoshi seemed to have won the loyalty of her Pokémon, even without the use of Poké Balls. She reached into her pocket and pulled out four Poké Balls of her own.

"There's plenty if your Pokémon are hungry too." Hoshi saw Jane looking at the tiny Balls. Jane grinned, and the four Balls swelled up, before releasing the Pokémon inside. A Croconaw, a Hoothoot, a Weepinbell and a Kakuna.

"Nice team!" Hoshi smiled at the Pokémon. "And very nice to meet you!"

The four Pokémon looked confused, but quickly got over it when the nice girl gave them each a bowl heaped with fried rice!

"So, off to Azalea Town?" Jane asked as they ate.

"Not until it's safe." Hoshi replied. "I was thinking of staying at the Poké Centre up the road and having a break here."

"You're not going to Azalea Town?! You'll miss all the fun!" Jane laughed. "I heard a rumour that Team Rocket has reformed and taken over."

Hoshi dropped her chopsticks and went pale. TEAM ROCKET?!

"Hey, are you okay?" Jane asked as Hoshi gulped down some water.

"I'm fine." Hoshi gasped. "But...Team Rocket?"

"What's the deal? Team Rocket aren't all THAT bad!" Jane took another mouthful of food.

Hoshi looked darkly into the distance. "It was three years ago. My Momma and I had headed to Saffron City to visit Sabrina and my grandmother. Momma used to train at the Saffron Gym before she met Papa, and became good friends with Sabrina...as much as anyone can be friends with Sabrina." Hoshi sighed, remembering how the Psychic-type Gym Leader scared the daylights out of her.

"Two days after we got there, Team Rocket took over the city. They were after the Silph Scope, and they pretty much camped in the Silph Co. building. They broke into everyones homes, trying to get strong Pokémon..." Hoshi gulped back tears that always came when she thought of that horrible two weeks in Saffron City.

Team Rocket had been ruthless. Hoshi had been confined to the house, not even allowed to look out of the windows on the ground floor for fear that she would be taken by the criminals. One night, she had looked out of her window on the first floor to see two Rockets beating a man and his Farfetch'd to death. That had scared her, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the day five Rockets broke into her grandmothers house.

Ellora and her mother had done their best to fend off the Rockets, but when Team Rocket brought out a horrifying Gengar it was over. Elloras beloved Pokémon had been taken, along with many other valuables. Hoshi had been hidden in the fireplace, and had been terrified the entire time

"Papa and some other Pokémon Masters, not to mention the police, got there in the end and Momma got her Pokémon back...but I was still so scared." Hoshi finished her story.

Sonic was huddled in her lap. Edward tried to comfort his Trainer, and Sparx got angry, ready to zap any Rocket that dared appear. Jane looked at the other girl. Jane had been safe in Viridian City at the time, and had watched the news with interest.

"So if it IS Team Rocket, I'm not going anywhere NEAR Azalea." Hoshi stroked the leaf on top of Sonics head, making the small Chikorita purr.

"Don't you want payback though?" Jane asked.

"Nope." Hoshi replied. Sparx looked at her incredulously. "I'm not running the risk of anything happening to my friends."

Sparx sighed and belly-flopped on the ground next to her and immediately started napping. Edward was about to scold, but Hoshi wordlessly stopped him.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Jane pushed. Secretly, Jane was a bit scared too, and she wanted the other girl to come with her so she could feel a bit safer in soothing her curiousity

"Nope, nope, NOPE!" Hoshi insisted. "Besides, there's Union Cave between here and there, and I don't like caves."

It was Edwards turn to be incredulous. His Trainer didn't like caves? Caves were lovely, homey places!

"I love the sunlight too much Eddie." Hoshi pointed out.

Edward shrugged, before stretching out and also having a nap. Hoshi giggled.

"Those two are far too similar." She said, referring to her two Pokémon. Sonic looked at the pair of them and grinned.

"Well, how about we do a deal?" Jane said. "I'll help you through Union Cave, and we'll just watch the action at Azalea from a distance? No need for us to get involved."

"Well..." Hoshi looked at her sleeping Pokémon.

"Chika. Rita." Sonic turned a circle in her lap and also fell asleep.

"Some help you guys are." Hoshi frowned.

–

"I don't know how you talked me into this." Hoshi grumbled as the group left the Pokémon Centre near the entrance to Union Cave the next morning.

"It'll be fine!" Jane boasted as they slid down an embankment towards the cave.

"Chika chika?" Sonic looked up at Hoshi as they looked at the gaping mouth of the cave. It was dark inside the cave...

"Flaffffy!" Sparx puffed out his chest, pushing past Sonic and Edward and lighting up his tail. Edward immediately took offense and rushed to get ahead of Sparx.

"Oh boy...you two quit it!" Hoshi called out after them. She and Sonic shared a brief look of exasperation, before the Chikorita jumped in her arms and they rushed after their friends. Jane chuckled, before following them, her Pokémon safe in their Poké Balls.

Hoshi caught up with her two Pokémon, who were having a heated argument.

"Dude, dude, dude, geo, geodude!" Edward insisted.

"Flaff, flaff, flaafy!" Sparx fought back.

"YOU TWO!" Hoshi glared at them.

"Chi chi!" Sonic mimicked his Trainer.

"Hey, wait up!" Jane caught up. "You guys have too much energy!"

"Seriously, running into a cave neither of you have been in before?!" Hoshi scolded. "Think about it!"

Both Pokémon had the grace to look guilty.

"Come on Hoshi, let's stick together this time, huh?" Jane said, finally catching her breath.

"Yes. ALL OF US." Hoshi glared at Edward and Sparx, who winced.

"Chika chi?" Sonic suddenly perked up.

"What is it Sonic?" Hoshi asked.

"Geodude!" Edward suddenly looked to the left.

"Fllllaaafffffy!" Sparx insisted on looking to the right.

Suddenly Hoshi heard a faint shuffling noise behind them.

"That's..." She slowly turned around.

The noise quickly got louder and turned into the sound of flapping!

"ZUBAT!" The two girls screamed in fear as a huge group of Zubat soared towards them!

The group bolted, chased by the angry Zubat, who did NOT appreciate being woken up by the argument!

In a flash of inspiration, Sparx spun around and hit the Zubat with Thundershock! The Zubat were subdued, and flew off, angry.

"Nice work Sparx!" Hoshi beamed at the electric Pokémon. Edward begrudgingly patted the Flaafy on the back.

"Question: Where are we and how do we get to Azalea Town?" Jane asked.

They all looked around. They were lost.

"Geodude, geo-geodude!" Edward announced. The hardy rock-type knew how to navigate caves! He led the group down a deep corridor within the cave.

"I'm glad one of us has a rock-type at least." Jane grinned at Hoshi, who gave a small, scared smile back.

Then a loud roaring from within the cave reached their ears.

"Oh no." Hoshi groaned.

Sure enough, a very large and very hungry Onix approached them!

With much screaming, they all ran as fast as they could away from it. Next thing you know, Jane accidentally stepped on a Graveller!

It took all of Hoshis strength and help from Sonic to pull Edward away from a fight against the Graveller. Finally, the irate Geodude agreed to let it alone and led them through the cave.

"And this is why I hate caves!" Hoshi muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile, Sparx and Edward were working together to find a path out of Union Cave and on to Route 33. It was something to see the worn old Geodude and the perky young Flaafy putting their heads and their skills together to get something done!

Finally, the group made it out of Union Cave.

"A FOREST?!" Hoshi cried in fury.

If there was one thing worse than a cave, it was a forest!


	5. Team Rocket!

**Hope everyone is having a great weekend! **

* * *

"Oh stop complaining, it's only a short path through the trees to get to Azalea. Besides, it's worse on the other side with the Ilex Forest." Jane said scornfully.

"But we're not going to Azalea, we're sitting down close by and watching!" Hoshi pointed out.

Jane grinned, and Hoshi groaned. She'd fallen into the other girls trap!

"I'm not going." Hoshi stood her ground. "It's too dangerous, especially if it IS Team Rocket."

Jane fumed.

"WHAT is your issue?! Are you a Pokémon Trainer or not?!" She yelled. "You're such a coward!"

"You're an idiot!" Hoshi was instantly furious. Sonic and Sparx stood ready to defend their Trainer, while Edward wrapped his arm around her leg. "Team Rocket don't care about Pokémon, they don't care about people, they only care about power! Why are you so eager to run to your doom?!"

"YOU try growing up with an older brother who's the POKéMON CHAMPION!" Jane roared. "Having to hear all the time about how wonderful he is, how lucky I am to have a brother like him, how awesome it is to have someone to look up to! Everyone expects me to be just like him, but it won't mean anything because HE'S already done it!"

Hoshi growled. "You think I have it so much easier?! My father is also a Pokémon Master, in case you haven't forgotten!"

"And look at you. Not even one Badge to your name!" Jane sneered. Hoshi nearly lunged at the other girl – hypocrite! "I'm going to do something no one in our family has ever done before, and I'm going to prove that not only am I different from my stupid brother, but I'm a million times better than him!"

"Well you can do it on your own!" Hoshi snapped.

"FINE!" Jane snapped back, before storming off down the path towards Azalea Town.

Hoshi glared after her for a minute, before slumping to the ground. Her foolish temper! It had gotten the better of her again! Her father had the same temper, although he was much better at keeping it in his advanced age.

"Momma would be so disappointed in me. Losing one's temper is hardly lady-like!" Hoshi groaned.

"Chikorita." Sonic nuzzled up to her side.

"Fla! Fla fla flaffy!" Sparx insisted.

"Geodude!" Edward agreed.

"I know she probably deserves a good ticking off, but all I've done is put her back up and now she's running head-first into danger and it's all my fault!" Hoshi cried.

"Chika!" Sonic looked shocked.

"I have to go after her and stop her!" Hoshi decided.

"Flaafy!" Sparx jumped up, ready to go.

"GEODUDE!" Edward agreed.

"CHIKA!" Sonic suddenly jumped in front of them, shaking his head. "Chikorita, chika chika chi!"

"Sonic, I know it's dangerous, but Jane's all alone against Team Rocket with only four Pokémon!" Hoshi tried to reason with the irate Chikorita. "We have to help her!"

"Chika." Sonic stood his ground. "Rita."

"Sonic..." Hoshi sighed. She knew that the little grass Pokémon had a strong point, but her sense of duty was overriding. "We'll be super-careful and super-quiet."

Edward and Sparx nodded.

"Chika..." Sonic knew he was overruled.

"Okay guys, quietly!" Hoshi put a finger to her lips, and the group headed into the trees. The sun was starting to set, making the shadows longer and darker as the minutes passed. A Noctowl, awake for a night of hunting for her hungry Hoothoot chicks, hooted loudly, startling the small party.

_On this list of stupid things I've done..._Hoshi thought as she walked through the woods on the edge of Azalea Town. As they approached Slowpoke Well, they spotted a man dressed in black, sporting a red R on his shirt. Hoshi quickly pulled Edward and Sparx into a bush, Sonic jumping after them.

It WAS Team Rocket! Hoshi felt her heart pounding loudly against her ribs. The horrible group that had attacked three years ago! Her three Pokémon looked up at her, all of them looking worried. Even Sparx, boisterous as he was, had a little bit of a tremor.

This was bad. Really bad. Hoshi looked around. Maybe they could just head back the way they came, hiding in Union Cave until the danger had passed. Maybe they could even head back to Route 32 and spend a few days at the beach.

"Okay," Hoshi whispered as loudly as she dared. "We're getting out of here."

The three Pokémon silently nodded. Hoshi gulped, trying to gather her wits enough that she could get them out of that bush and back to Union Cave. There was nothing they could do for Jane now, she had probably already been captured by Team Rocket.

Unfortunately, the moment Hoshi got her wits together and got out of the bush was the moment the Rockets changed the guard and saw her!

"OI! YOU!" One cried.

Hoshi went white. Without thinking, she kicked Sonic back into the bush and ran. Sonic tumbled back into the bush into Edward, who grabbed him and held him still while the Rockets tore after their beloved Trainer, catching her easily.

Sonic was about to yell out, but Sparx quickly covered his mouth, shaking his head. It would be no good if they got caught too, they wouldn't be able to save Hoshi!

After Hoshi had been dragged away, the three Pokémon breathed again.

"Chika!" Sonic hissed angrily. -Why didn't you let me stop them?! They have Hoshi!-

-Use some common sense Sonic!- Edward chided. -We can't save her if we're captured as well!-

-How are we supposed to save her?!- Sonic sulked. He was scared and angry.

-We'll find a way. I'll take out all of them if I have to!- Sparx growled, slamming his fist into his paw.

-There'll be none of that.- Edward said with an air of authority. -Although we WILL need your electric power.-

-Just tell me what to do!- Sparx nodded, still respectful of the older Geodude.

-I told her not to do it. I begged her!- Sonic still moped.

-We have an advantage. We're small, so we can hide easier.- Edward told them. -Let's head towards the town and see if we can find our Hoshi.-

-Right!- Sparx and Sonic nodded.

–

After being dragged down the forest path into Azalea Town, Hoshi had been taken to the Pokémon Centre and roughly questioned.

"Where are your Pokémon?!" The Rocket questioning her demanded.

"I lost them, I don't know where they are!" Hoshi insisted, trying her best not to cry. She was terrified.

"How do you drop all of your Poké Balls and not notice?!" Another Rocket scoffed.

"I don't keep my friends in cages!" Hoshi fired with a flicker of her old temper. "They've wandered off somewhere, and I hope you never find them!"

The Rocket who was doing the questioning slapped her, hard. Hoshi bit her lip to keep the tears from spilling.

"Leave the poor girl alone! You've done enough!" Nurse Joy insisted. She was being kept prisoner in the Pokémon Centre as well.

"You shut your mouth." Another Rocket barked at her.

"You idiot. Letting your Pokémon roam free in the forest." The first Rocket sneered. "You could have been attacked by bugs. I hear there are a lot Beedrill lurking this time of year, and along with the Fearow and Spearow they aren't too friendly to newcomers."

Hoshi felt her blood run cold. Would her poor Pokémon be attacked by wild Pokémon? She couldn't stop herself from picturing them injured and tired, lost in the maze of trees and undergrowth.

"I say that's enough!" Nurse Joy insisted. "She's tired and scared and alone, and you have no business treating a child this way!"

"Do you think Team Rocket cares for your blathering?! Shut up woman!" One of the Rockets slapped Nurse Joy hard, sending her to the ground. Hoshi was shaking like a leaf. Oh, poor Nurse Joy!

"That's enough!" A tall woman with blue hair and pink glasses walked in. "Get back to the other one, she needs you more."

"Yes Ma'am!" The Rockets saluted, before scampering off. The woman smirked at Hoshi.

"Little Hoshi, daughter of Michael, a Pokémon Master." The woman said. "Think that Daddy is going to come and save you?"

Hoshi said nothing.

"I am Amanda. I am the temporary leader of Team Rocket until we find Giovanni." The woman said. "Would you like to be a part of that?"

"NO." Hoshi said immediately.

"Oh, but darling, think about it. You're a little lost girl with no Pokémon. We can give you the best of the best." Amanda adjusted her glasses.

"I don't like how you treat people OR Pokémon!" Hoshi snapped.

Amanda giggled.

"Well, you're certainly a harder nut to crack than the other little girl we found. She jumped at the chance to join us." She locked eyes with Hoshi.

Jane had joined Team Rocket?! Hoshi couldn't believe it, but somehow she knew it was true.

"_I'm going to do something no one in our family has ever done before, and I'm going to prove that not only am I different from my stupid brother, but I'm a million times better than him!"_

It had been her plan all along, and she had been planning on dragging Hoshi down with her in case things went wrong. Hoshi felt like she had been kicked in the guts.

"So, what do you say?" Amanda pressed.

Hoshi thought of her father, of her mother. She remembered the man and his Farfetch'd. She remembered hiding in the fireplace.

"Never." She said weakly.

"Hmm. Maybe a few days under lock and key will change your mind." Amanda frowned.

"You will NOT!" Nurse Joy stood in front of Hoshi, and nasty red welt on her face.

"Oh settle down you. She can stay here with you provided you continue to provide excellent care for Team Rocket." Amanda sneered. She left the room, and Hoshi finally felt herself breathing again.

"Oh I can't STAND that woman!" Nurse Joy fumed. "And as for you, what were you thinking?!"

"I wanted to save my friend...I thought she wanted to beat Team Rocket...but she's joined them..." Hoshi slumped to the floor, drained.

Nurse Joys expression softened.

"It's okay." She hugged the small girl to her chest. "It's okay."

Night rolled in, and Hoshi tried to sleep. The Pokémon Centre at Azalea Town was almost exactly identical to the one near the mouth of Union Cave, but the girl couldn't find comfort in the warm bed.

She had to get out of there.

She got out of bed, and quietly took her backpack. She debated getting dressed, but there wasn't time. She then slipped out of the back door of the Centre, making sure she kept her wits about her. She was determined to head back to Union Cave, and hopefully find her friends.

–

-Now what?- Sonic asked.

The three Pokémon had arrived at Azalea Town after taking the long path through the forest, making sure they hadn't been seen.

-Thanks for your help.- Edward turned to the Paras that had joined them, helping them find their way.

-Anytime! I don't like those awful peoples in their awful clothes! They've have made the forest so bad!- The Paras replied, Edward wincing a little at the poor grammar. -I goes home now, you've to be awful carefuls in the peoples town, with all the awful peoples!-

-We'll be fine!" Sparx told the Paras, who nodded, before scuttling off.

-Weird creature, but I did like her.- Sonic said as Edward looked around.

-Enough about her, it's time to find Hoshi.- Edward said, poking his head out of the bush they were hiding in. They could see the Pokémon Centre.

-I hope we find her soon. What if they hurt her?- Sonic looked scared.

-Then I'll make them pay!- Sparx charged up his power.

-Stop that! Someone will find us!- Edward scolded. -Let's go to the Pokémon Centre, maybe Nurse Joy will know where Hoshi is.-

-If they haven't taken Nurse Joy away.- Sonic said with a note of foreboding. Poor Sonic, adventure was one thing, but danger was quite another!

The three Pokémon slipped towards the Centre, making sure they weren't seen. It was dark, which helped, though Sparx had a hard time keeping his tail from lighting up and giving them away!

As they approached the Centre, a human slammed open the door! The three Pokémon quickly hid behind a bin as the woman strode away, muttering.

"That brat will join us, I'll make her. She doesn't have any Pokémon, she's defenseless." The human muttered.

-Hoshi!" The three Pokémon grinned.

-Now, how do we get her out?- Sonic mused.

They debated for a few hours, until they heard the door open again, this time quietly.

"CHIKA!" Sonic bolted from behind the bins, and nearly knocked poor Hoshi over!

"Sonic!" She exclaimed quietly. She hugged the Pokémon tightly as Edward and Sparx rushed over to greet their Trainer.

"What was that?" They heard an adult female voice. Hoshi went pale, and raced towards some buildings.

The group ran around the small block of buildings, looking for somewhere to hide, but it seemed that there were Rockets everywhere! Finally, defeated, Hoshi found a large industrial bin and jumped in, her three Pokémon jumping in behind her.


	6. In the Bin

Hoshi, Sonic, Edward and Sparx huddled together in the bin. What they found in that bin was horrifying. Rubbish, yes, but also dead Pokémon! If there was ever a testament to the evils of Team Rocket, it was there in that bin.

One was particularly disturbing – a Pidgey that had been stripped of all of its feathers. Hoshi felt her heart shatter when she saw it. Team Rocket were pure evil, and now JANE had joined them.

Hoshi felt like crying, but there were voices outside the bin and she didn't want to be heard and caught. The lid didn't sit quite right on the bin, so Hoshi could peer out without being seen.

"Stupid, useless Pokémon!" A Rocket was walking towards the bin, holding a Magikarp by the tail. The poor Magikarp was in tears. "I can't believe you swallowed an Everstone! Now our experiments are useless!"

Hoshi felt complete and total horror as the Rocket opened the bin and tossed the Magikarp in! He slammed the lid shut without bothering to look in, and Hoshi felt slightly better.

"Karrrrrrrrrrrp!" The Magikarp howled with misery. "Karrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp!"

"Shhh, it's okay, don't cry, you're not alone." Hoshi hugged the Magikarp, which sobbed into her chest. "You poor thing. You deserve so much better."

The Magikarp sniffled. Suddenly, the Pidgey let out a low cry! It was still alive!

"Karp?" The Magikarp looked at the Pidgey in horror. "Magikarp, karp!"

The Pidgey squalled weakly in response.

"Are you two friends?" Hoshi asked. The Magikarp nodded. "I'm going to get the pair of you out of here. We're all going to get out of here and we'll be okay."

The Pidgey eyed her warily. Hoshi pulled a bottle of water out of her backpack, and offered it to the tiny bird Pokémon. It drank a little, before coughing.

"I'm going to try and clean you up, okay?" Hoshi asked. The Pidgey nodded. She gently pulled the bird into her lap, and washed it down with water. She then pulled out a Potion, and sprayed the bird down. "I'm going to name you Hercule, because it took a Herculean effort for you to survive." She soothed the injured Pokémon. She looked at the Magikarp. "You're Travis."

Travis looked positively thrilled, and would have jumped for joy had Edward and Sparx not pinned him down. Hoshi smiled, and rubbed the orange head.

Sonic peered out of the bin, and nodded to Hoshi. Hoshi sighed. She was so scared, but she had to protect her Pokémon, and get Hercule to medical treatment. Just as she had made up her mind to escape, the bin was lifted up!

"Oh no!" Hoshi cried. All of them huddled together as the bin was transported, finally being emptied in the middle of the Ilex Forest. Hoshi kept Hercule close to her, protecting him from the fall.

Sonic groaned as he got up, before pulling Sparx free of a pile of rubbish. Edward was holding Travis, who had started crying again.

"Come on guys, we need to get away from here NOW." Hoshi commanded. Sonic and Sparx rushed after her as she carried Hercule into the forest, while Edward followed close behind, holding Travis above his head.

Hoshi ran blindly through the forest, every sound scaring her, thinking it was Team Rocket chasing after her. The forest was thick with trees, trees that blocked out the sun, trees that Rockets could hide behind, trees that got in her way and blocked the path to Goldenrod City.

Eyes stared at them as they ran past, bright eyes of curious Pokémon that contrasted sharply with the darkness, giving them an eerie glow that scared the group. Where was the exit to this eternal forest?!

Finally, Hoshi could run no more. She tripped over a tree root, sending her flying, desperately trying to protect Hercule, who was failing.

"CHIKORITA!" Sonic tried to get her back up again.

"GEODUDE!" Edward cried as Travis sobbed loudly.

"FLAAFY!" Sparx nudged her with his head.

Hercule let out a low, sad cry. Hoshi sat up, but her legs were jelly and she couldn't move them.

"I'm sorry." She shook, doing everything to hold back her tears. "I'm so sorry."

Her journey had been a total failure. No Badges, captured by Team Rocket, her Pokémon in danger, and now lost in Ilex Forest. Hoshi truly felt like the worst trainer alive.

"Chikorita." Sonic gave her one last nudge. Hoshi looked around at her friends. It wasn't over yet. She had to get up. She had to get Hercule to a Pokémon Centre. She had to get them away from Team Rocket.

She forced herself to her feet, pain shooting up both legs. Oh, it was hopeless!

"YOU THERE!"

Hoshi didn't dare believe it. It couldn't be. It was! Bentang!

"Oh Bentang!" Hoshi cried as his Charizard landed next to her. "It's been horrible!"

"What the hell happened to your Pokémon?! Where's Jane?! Didn't I tell you to stay away from here?!" Bentang looked horrified.

"Please, Hercule needs help!" Hoshi begged.

"They're going to have to go into their Poké Balls kid, there's no way they'll all fit on Charizards back." Bentang pointed out gently. The poor girl was clearly tried and terrified.

Hoshi looked at her friends. They nodded. She gulped, and then with a heart full of guilt, put all of her friends into those tiny cages that she hated so much.

"Hercule will be much safer in there, believe me." Bentang tried to cheer her up. Charizard took to the skies with the two humans aboard, Hoshi completely drained and exhausted.

_Now I've abandoned my principles too. _Hoshi thought bitterly, watching the forest flying under her as she rested her tired head against Bentangs back.

Bentang looked back at the pale little girl. "How did you end up in Azalea?" He asked.

"I met up with Jane. I thought she wanted to beat Team Rocket..." Hoshi realized she couldn't tell Bentang what had happened. How his sister had joined Team Rocket.

Bentang didn't need to be told however. He knew his sister well, and he knew that she hated him, no matter how much he loved her.

"I'm sorry." He said. He felt angry with Jane, and guilty for not being able to protect the two young Trainers. "We'll be in Goldenrod soon, and it will be okay."

"I...I want to go home!" Hoshi suddenly burst into tears, scaring Charizard. "I want my Papa and my Momma!"

Bentang froze, but quickly turned to hug the girl. "Michael is currently in Goldenrod helping the police plan to take back Azalea. I'm supposed to be scouting right now."

Hoshi suddenly remembered Travis.

"They're experimenting on Magikarp. That's how I got Travis, he was thrown in the bin when he ate an Everstone." She told Bentang through her tears. "Is Papa really in Goldenrod?"

"Yes, and I'm sure he'll take you home once he's done." Bentang tried to cheer her up. Charizard, feeling bewildered, gave a sympathetic grunt.

They soon reached Goldenrod, where Hoshi immediately released her friends from their Poké Balls and bolted into the Pokémon Centre. Nurse Joy took one look at Hercule and whisked him away, with two Chansey chanting behind her. Hoshi would have fainted, if not for a kindly Blissey that helped her to a bath. Another Blissey gathered up the tired and hungry Pokémon, and got them a delicious hot meal that made all of them feel better.

"I leave them in your capable hands." Bentang told one of the many Chansey around the place. The Chansey beamed at him, before forcing a chocolate bar into his hands and shooing him out of the door.

Hoshi meanwhile had a good bath, where Blissey looked over her sore legs. Then she was put straight to bed with a bowl of good tomato soup. Her Pokémon were already asleep when she got there, and she was grateful they were all okay.

Travis and Sonic slept closest to the bed, while Sparx and Edward were cuddled up together. Hoshi smiled at the arrangement, before turning to Blissey.

"Any news on Hercule?" She asked.

Blissey smiled and nodded. She took the finished bowl of soup away and made Hoshi lie down. Five minutes later, Nurse Joy appeared with a look of relief on her face.

"Hercule will be just fine." She told Hoshi, who breathed a sigh of relief. "Now go to sleep, your father will be here when you wake up."

Hoshi smiled a weak smile, before falling into an uneasy sleep. Papa!

–

After it was all said and done, Hoshi would tell you that she couldn't remember if the following days dragged on or if they passed by in a blur. All she knew is that she was thrilled to see her father again, and introduce him to her new Pokémon. She spent a lot of time visiting Hercule, whose feathers were growing back.

"Wait, aren't Pidgeys supposed to be brown?" Hoshi said suspiciously, looking at Hercules new feathers.

"I think you have yourself a Shiny Pidgey." Nurse Joy chuckled, stroking the golden feathers.

"Explains why Team Rocket ripped out his feathers." Hoshi said bitterly.

When she wasn't able to spend time with Hercule, she took the other Pokémon shopping. Edward was delighted to be polished, while Sparx and Sonic enjoyed their haircuts. Travis enjoyed flopping around in the city pool, and Hoshi bought plenty of presents for her mother.

"How are you supposed to lug that lot around Johto?" Michael laughed one day as she brought her purchases home.

"I'm not." Hoshi set them down. "Papa, I want to go home."

Sonic looked up at his Trainer sadly. Edward and Sparx pouted, while Travis continued playing quietly with Hercule, who was now well recovered and ready to travel.

Michael sighed. "Of course. We'll have to call your mother and let her know, but I think she'll be glad to have you home for a little while."

"Not a little while." Hoshi said firmly. "Forever."

THAT got the Pokémon protesting.

"Well, maybe not FOREVER, but it will be a long time before I leave the farm again." Hoshi said sadly. Edward and Sonic looked slightly guilty, while Sparx sulked. Travis didn't care, he just wanted cuddles, and Hercule just wanted to be safe.

Michael looked at his daughter. As much as he wanted to see her become a Pokémon Master like himself, he was also glad that she wanted to stay home where the likes of Team Rocket couldn't hurt her.

"You're going back home? Shame, you're missing out." Bentang said when she told him the next day.

"Given what's happen to me already, I'm more than happy to miss out." Hoshi told him. "I've had enough excitement for one lifetime!"

Bentang chuckled. "There'll be more kiddo, there will definitely be more."

They were sitting on the Pokémon Centre balcony, looking out over the city and the ocean beyond. The sun was setting and everything was perfect.

"How are things in Azalea?" Hoshi asked.

Bentang tensed up.

"Team Rocket have left the town thankfully. No sign of Jane." He replied. Both of his parents had ripped him over what his sister had done, and he felt very sore about the whole situation..

Meanwhile, a group of very sneaky Pokémon were watching their Trainers talk.

-SHE'S THIRTEEN YOU TERRIBLE CREATURE!- Sonic roared furiously at Bentangs Alakazam, who smirked.

-Not NOW, but when she grows up.- Cloyster tried to pour oil on troubled waters.

-Hoshi wouldn't, he looks like a Granbull with a smushed up face!- Sparx fired.

-At least he could protect her from foolishly walking into the arms of Team Rocket!- Scizor snapped.

"What are you guys doing?" Hoshi noticed the Pokémon spying on them.

"Geodude!" Edward said innocently as Hercule pecked at his face.

Hoshi groaned.

–

Finally, after a month in Goldenrod, it was finally time to go back to the Berry Farm. Mudder was NOT impressed that he now had to carry a large basket full of Pokémon back to the mountains!

"Skarrrrrrrrrrrr!" The grumpy Skarmory snapped.

"Mudder, that's enough." Michael told him firmly.

"Skar, skar, skarm!" Mudder pouted.

"Hey, you don't have to carry Hercule much, he can fly again!" Hoshi giggled as the golden Pidgey flew up to her shoulder and started nibbling her hair.

Mudder snorted.

Finally, the basket was loaded and Mudder was ready to take off, Michael riding on his back. Hoshi turned to Bentang, who was staying in Goldenrod for future planning against Team Rocket.

"Thank you for looking out for me." She smiled up at him.

"You've only thanked me a million times." Bentang joked. He ruffled her hair.

"Come on Hoshi!" Michael called.

"Good luck!" Hoshi hugged Bentang, before jumping into the basket that would take her home.

"See ya Hoshi, I look forward to seeing you when you're ready to begin your journey again!" Bentang called as Mudder took off.

Hoshi scoffed, there was no way she was doing any of THAT again. What she didn't know was that life has a way of introducing adventure into your life whether you like it or not, and that her story was only just beginning.

* * *

**Timeskip in the next chapter, otherwise I hope you're all enjoying the fic!**


	7. Six Years Later

**Six years later...**

The large Magikarp stared his opponent down, or he would have if his opponent had been on the ground. The beautiful Pidgeot was circling, waiting for a chance to strike.

The Magikarp tensed. Suddenly, the Pidgeot attacked! The Magikarp deftly evaded all the attacks that the big bird Pokémon threw at him, until he suddenly got clipped by a Swift attack.

Then it was all over. The Magikarp began crying, and the Pidgeot began trying to cheer his friend up. Suddenly, an Ampharos appeared to give the Pidgeot a severe telling off! The Pidgeot, ruffled, fought back until a grumpy old Geodude who looked more like a gray Voltorb with arms came to separate them.

"Not again!" Nineteen-year-old Hoshi walked out of her cabin and saw the commotion. "Hercule, you've been told about being careful training with Travis! And Sparx, it was an accident! Leave Hercule alone! Edward, stop being grumpy!"

The Pokémon all glared at each other, before laughing. Hoshi rolled her eyes, amused, before walking over to the Berry trees that were in full bloom. Under the trees sat a Bayleef, who was watching a young Vulpix protectively.

"Hey Sonic. Hey Morgan." Hoshi sat next to her best friend. Sonic had evolved into a pretty sturdy Bayleef, a which contrasted with how he had been such a tiny Chikorita. Morgan had been a gift from her parents, a pup from the two powerful Ninetails Lila and Malcolm.

Hoshi sighed, and looked back at the cabin. Her parents had had it built for her 18th birthday, just down the lane from their farmhouse. It was only one bedroom, but it had a large lounge room and a good, solid kitchen. The cabin overlooked the lake that bordered her parents property, and Hoshi had dug it out part of the way to provide Travis a small pond to sleep in. Next to the pond was a nice, sturdy tree, where Hercule made his home. Under the tree was hollow, almost like a burrow, and that's where Edward liked to sleep. Sonic liked to sleep outside too, and made his bed on the patio, where he was sure to be hit by the early morning sun. Sparx slept in the little awning that protected the electronics that were connected to the solar panels, and Morgan loved his big kennel.

Hoshi hadn't changed too much since she first became a Pokémon Trainer. She'd gotten a little taller, and had a bit more healthy colour to her cheeks, but her hair was still short, her eyes still snappy and her temper still fiery.

"It'll be time for harvest soon." Hoshi said to no one in particular, as she looked up at the tree which was loaded with big, juicy berries. A few more days and they'd be ready to fall off the tree on their own. Then they'd be harvested and sent away to be turned into things like Potions, Burn Heals, Ice Heals etc. Hoshi was worried about the farm. It was still doing well, but since the return of Team Rocket Michael had been called away from his beloved farm a lot. This years harvest, while still being bountiful, would be smaller than usual.

"Bother Team Rocket." Hoshi groaned to herself. "They've caused no end of trouble and they're killing Papa."

Michael was certainly a lot thinner and tireder than he had been for a while. Team Rocket were causing problems for everyone, from taking over the Radio Tower in Goldenrod, to nearly destroying the Ruins of Alph. They were now hiding out in the Whirl Islands, giving the police and the Pokémon League a chance to re-group.

Hoshi looked at the nice, neat rows of trees that surrounded her. Not like the Ilex Forest, where it was dark and crowded. The memories haunted her, waking her up at night when the shadows of the trees made their way into her room. Every so often she'd look over at Travis and Hercule, and try not to think of what would have happened to them if she hadn't arrived. The bin full of dead Pokémon. Amanda. Poor Nurse Joy.

"BAY-LEEF!" Sonic suddenly scolded her. Hoshi quickly returned to the present, shaking off the cobwebs of the past.

"Sorry Sonic." She shrugged at the grass Pokémon, who shook his head at her. Morgan jumped into her lap, wagging his little bottom hard, which in turn made his tails shake. Hoshi rubbed the little head with a smile, as the other Pokémon wandered over to see why their Trainer was staring into space with a pale, almost scared expression on her face.

Suddenly, the shadow of a large Pokémon passed over them. Hoshi looked up, and saw a familiar Charizard. She beamed, while the Pokémon snickered. Meanwhile, bright lights appeared around them as Pokémon were released from their Poké Balls. Houndoom made a beeline for Morgan, who yapped happily around the ankles of the older Pokémon. Scizor gave Sparx a high-five, while Alakazam sat with Hercule. Cloyster and Travis were soon splashing each other and Exeggutor ambled over to where Sonic was, it's three heads groaning.

"Hi! Bentang!" Hoshi got up and ran over to where Charizard had landed. A sore and tired Bentang rolled off his back, looking much older than a man of twenty-five years should.

"Hey Hoshi." He grabbed the young lady up in his arms. Alakazam smirked at Edward, who poked his tongue out at the psychic-type. Since Michael was so wrapped up in fighting back the Team Rocket threat, he had started mentoring the young Bentang, which in turn had meant that he was soon spending a lot of time on the Berry farm, which in turn led to him and Hoshi spending a lot of time together...while they weren't exactly dating yet, the pair were extremely close, and Hoshi was still grateful to him for saving her from Team Rocket.

-They'll be a match one day, mark my words.- Cloyster said to Travis, who splashed the other Pokémon angrily.

-He'll leave Hoshi alone!- The Magikarp insisted.

-She has a huge crush on him though. I don't even need my powers to know THAT.- Alakazam pointed out as Hoshi pulled Bentang by the hand towards the cabin.

-Hoshi has more brains than to give in to a silly crush.- Hercule frowned.

Sonic walked over with Exeggutor, Houndoom and Morgan. -Are you guys gossiping about our Trainers again?-

-Perhaps.- Cloyster giggled. -Hey! That's hot!-

For Morgan had used Ember on the water around the shell Pokémon, egged on by Houndoom. Sonic and Exeggutor laughed.

-You and Alakazam are dreadful gossips. You should be paying more attention to your training." Scizor admonished them.

-Oh come on Scizor, have some fun. We're on a holiday here after working our butts off." Alakazam stretched out.

-I thought psychic Pokémon were more serious than him." Hercule preened his golden wings.

-He's never really stopped being an Abra.- Scizor shrugged.

Meanwhile, Bentang was happy inside the cabin with a nice cup of hot chocolate and Hoshi talking nineteen to the dozen.

"Travis is starting to turn into a real dependable Pokémon. He doesn't cry anywhere near as much as he used to, although I don't blame him for being scared of Team Rocket. Hercule is stronger than ever, although I don't think he's ever really recovered fully from having all of his feathers ripped out as a Pidgey. You should see him racing Mudder when Papa is home! They're a sight to watch those two, and Mudder is so kind to poor Hercule. Edward is in a funk at the moment because he still doesn't want to evolve, but it's getting harder to avoid it as he gets older. I think he's jealous of Travis swallowing that Everstone. Morgan is just a little darling, but a bit too fond of trouble for my liking, and Sonic just encourages him! You'd think evolving would come with a bit of maturity, but not our Sonic. Speaking of evolving, Sparx is just chuffed that he's now an Ampharos."

Bentang smiled as Hoshi went on and on about life on the farm. She was much happier at home, he mused, away from the pressures of the Pokémon journey and the threat of Team Rocket. He sipped at his drink.

"You MUST come to Blackthorn City with me. Clair is lovely once you get to know her, and the hot springs near the Ice Path are DEVINE!" Hoshi kept up her chatter. "I usually go once a week, and tomorrow is my next trip. I won't be able to get away after harvest starts."

"Clair is a bit of an acquired taste I'll admit." Bentang chuckled. "Although I'm a bit disappointed she isn't joining in the raid against Team Rocket."

"She thinks Lance is plenty good enough to handle the Rockets, and I agree." Hoshi sipped her drink. "It would be quite boring if she wasn't there!"

"Is she still seeing that guy?" Bentang asked, much to the irritation of Hoshi.

"Yes." Hoshi bit, not really caring if she was right or not!

"Oh well." Bentang hid a smirk behind his hot chocolate. It was fairly obvious that Hoshi had a crush on him, and it was just too tempting to stir her up! Bentang liked Clair well enough, but Clair was far too arrogant for him to ever be in a relationship with.

"How long are you off for anyway?" Hoshi asked, determined to change the subject.

"Team Rocket have been pretty quiet, so us helpers are taking a month off. Your father should be home next week." Bentang replied, looking forward to the month ahead. "We're staggering the holidays so that if the Rockets do try something, someone can stop them."

Hoshi nearly leapt to her feet with joy. Papa was coming home! "How about you? You should go and see your parents."

The pair then heard a loud cry of protest from outside, instantly alerting them to the fact that their Pokémon were eavesdropping.

-I can't STAND Bentangs mother!- Charizard groaned.

-Remember when she went to the farmhouse that time to see Michael and Ellora?- Edward asked Sonic.

-I'm surprised Ellora didn't turf her out!- Sonic replied.

-I hope Bentang doesn't go and see her, she always runs him down.- Scizor slumped her shoulders.

-His father isn't much better. He's her slave!- Alakazam pouted.

"I don't know." Bentang set his cup on the table. "They still blame me for Jane joining Team Rocket."

Hoshi gave him a sympathetic look.

-It's not Bentangs fault, it's his mothers!- Houndoom told the rest of the Pokémon. -Her expectations of her children are far too high! Even being the Pokémon Champion wasn't enough for HER!-

-I'm glad I stayed at home while she was here.- Travis blinked.

-I bet she's an ugly monster! Raar!" Morgan started attacking a leaf that had fallen nearby.

-That's just the thing, she's easily the most beautiful human I've ever seen. How she gave birth to Bentang is anyones guess.- One of Exeggutors heads said.

-Her beauty is her worst trait. She seems to think because she's beautiful, she deserves to live in the lap of luxury without working for it.- One of the other heads said.

-I always feel bad for Bentang when we have to head back to New Bark Town.- Alakazam sighed. -She doesn't like living in a small town, and expects Bentang to buy her a nice place in Goldenrod.-

Sonic, Edward, Sparx, Hercule, Travis and Morgan shared a glance. Thank goodness Ellora was so lovely, even if she was a little strict about manners!

"I know Momma and Papa would love to have you stay at the farmhouse. If not, you're welcome to set up the sofa bed here." Hoshi offered.

-Oooooooooooooh!- Bentangs Pokémon looked VERY interested in that! It took both Sonic and Edward to keep Sparx from frying them all with Thunderbolt!

"Thanks Hoshi." Bentang smiled at her.

There was a loud explosion outside. Hoshi bolted outside, Bentang close behind.

"YOU LOT CUT IT OUT! IF YOU DAMAGE ANY OF THOSE BERRIES I WILL HUNT DOWN THE LOT OF YOU!" Hoshi roared upon finding Sparx and Alakazam battling in the clearing outside of the cabin.

Even the powerful Charizard looked terrified of the little spitfire!

* * *

**I certainly don't blame Hoshi for staying on the farm instead of going out on a journey. Hope you enjoy the fic!**


End file.
